Duties of a Husband
by NightWiK
Summary: What is the most reasonable solution for Akkarin after Sonea's graduation from the University?  - Just mariage.   Will be rated M from second chapter for nudity and bed scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Sonea

**Short description:**

What is the most reasonable solution for Akkarin after Sonea's graduation from the University - just marriage ;)

**Warning:**

Rated M for nudity and bed scenes.

**Explanations:**

It's worth adding that Sonea and Akkarin weren't caught after Sonea had killed Ichani woman.

**Author's explanations:**

I know that such idea was already used few times but I've wanted to write my own story.

It was supposed to be an OS but it turned out to be long one story (as always in my case, I cannot write short stories) so I've decided to publish it in parts. The whole story is already written, but it's still under translation. I will try to do it fast.

Sorry for my gramma, still haven't improved my English skills : ) But Sophia Cooper is doing now some beta-reading for me so I hope I will update a corrected version soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Duties of a Husband<strong>

**Chapter 1: Sonea  
><strong>

Sonea shuffled into the basket for already done medicaments the last finished oinment, which she had been perpetrating the whole day on her service in the Healer's House.

'I've finished' she said to the older healer.

Suddenly, before her eyes flickered black spots and she felt dipped in a cold sweat, though it seemed that there is unbearably hot in a small room. She slipped to the nearest chair, breathing deeply.

'You are pale.' She heard Lady Vinara's concerned voice above her.

Sonea shook her head, sending some healing power into her body. Her pulse was weak and the body was lacking for air. She speeded up the flow of blood, still breathing deeply, and after a moment she felt a surge of forces.

'I feel better already.' She recalled the smile on face, that probably came out as pale as pale her skin seemed to be, because Vinara's expression has remained intransigent.

Healer bundled a cup with nutrient mixture under her nose. It had a sharp, intoxicating smell.

'If the High Lord see you in this state, he will think that I am forcing you to a slave labor, much beyond your strength.'

Sonea scowled.

'It's nothing, just a brief weakness, Lady Vinara. I've slept a little recently and there is happening so much in my clinic... I did not think that so many among the poor will be eager to healers' services. We made barely.

'Of course they are willing. Whoever rejects free aid? During those six months, since you started the nursing work in the poorer part of the town, your tenacity and enthusiasm had achieved more for magicians' reputation among the population of Imardin that the Guild over the past century. But what else to expect from the High Lord's wife.' She smiled broadly, taking the empty cup from Sonea's hands.

Compliments from Vinara's mouths were so rare that she had lost her voice to the sensation. However, the superior healer didn't have to lie. Becouse of her clinic the poorest began to see in magicians not only the evil. The very clinic was credited to the influence of Akkarin and unfortunately not without significance for its existence was that hospital was led by her – the High Lord's wife.

The healer touched her forehead.

'I think you are already better' she said.

'Better' Sonea nodded. Mixture really helped. 'I should go now.'

Vinara narrowed her eyes.

'Or maybe you're pregnant?'

Sonea cursed mentally that such a pleasant conversation suddenly drifted away on a such shaky ground.

'No' she replied quickly.

'But you are trying for a baby, right?'

Sonea felt that her cheeks are getting hot. Sometimes she hated the woman for her unrestrained directness. She recently heard similar questions more frequently, but could not blame people's curiosity. If only it had been a normal marriage, such questions wouldn't have made her heart beat faster and blush from embarrassment. However, in this situation...

'There is nothing to be ashamed, girl. Everyone knows what the marital bedroom serve for.' Under the seemingly cool, instructive tone of Vinara's voice echoed the hint of amusement. 'I should examine you. It will be better if you lie down.'

Healer's words worked better than the nourishing poison, accelerating the flow of blood in her veins. Sonea wriggled out of the range of Lady Vinara's hands, slipping from the chair and standing next to it.

'There is no need. I'm sure that's none of these things. I'd know about it' she replied, a little too quickly, terrified of what woman might discover.

'And still... Healers have such a bad habit to forget about their own bodies, devoting themselves completely to the others.

Sonea imagined the shock, which would have surely occurred on Vinara's face, if she had discovered during the examination that she still has her maidenhood. There would be no reasonable explanation. Both she and Akkarin agreed that they should keep the others in the belief that they take marriage out of love. Nobody would have believed in nothing less, because after all what for the High Lord of the Guild was going to get married with the low-born girl? Only because of passion, and passion was inextricably associated with bed.

The plan was actually pretty good and it was her own idea to ensure Rothen and Lorlen's silence for Akkarin after Sonea's graduation from the University, as well as to provide both of them with the freedom of action to dismantle spies of Ichani, but in fact she had a hidden hope that this will allow to be close to him for a longer time. She was even a bit surprised when Akkarin quickly agreed and began to introduce plan swiftly in life, still before she graduated. Of course, a scandal broke out at the beginning, there was a surprise, indignation and outrage that fructified with the protests of some magicians and Akkarin's family, but eventually stubbornness and unwavering self-confidence of High Lord caused that the marriage had taken place. Only she with Akkarin and also Lorlen and Rothen knew that this matrimony was not true. Thus how Akkarin persuaded Rothen into it, remained to her a mystery until now.

Akkarin even managed to stifle the doubts about their feelings. She remembered very well the one and only kiss he gave her publicly by carefully selected accidentally witnesses, when shortly after the wedding he took her for a walk in the gardens of the Guild for the first time. She remembered, as she walked beside him, casting worried glances around at the magicians who followed them with eyes full of unhealthy interest. Akkarin unexpectedly grabbed her hand and pulled her into a side alley, turning her to stand face to face.

'What are you doing?' she asked, slightly confused.

He leaned to her ear, so that she could not see his face.

'Now I will kiss you' he whispered.

'What? But…'

Even though they disappeared from the main alley, they were still observed.

'We do need to satisfy their curiosity, don't you think? This is just one kiss. If you consider it necessary, right now I'm sorry for what I am going to do will do in a moment.

She smiled, but he could not see that.

'I promise that it will not hurt ' he added after a second.

'So kiss me' she replied, closing her eyes.

He chuckled quietly before his lips touched her. He was very convincing, even for her. The rumor quickly spread, washing out all the speculation. So in the eyes of magicians of the Guild, she was considered the one who seduced the reserved and impervious Guild leader. If only it were that simple, as initially she assumed.

_One kiss. I promise that it will not hurt._

He was wrong, it hurt, but only later, when it became clear that he intended to keep his word.

Nevertheless, despite all of these, the plan prove true for a half year after graduating, until now when the new questions began to appear.

'I have to go. Akkarin is waiting for me' she said to Lady Vinara.

She smiled meaningfully.

'The dinner' Sonea added immediately.

Viniara's smile broadened significantly. She nodded.

'I see that High Lord attaches to the marital duties.'

Sonea felt bitter amusement. Yes, Akkarin tried to make this farce, which others called marriage, look truthfully for unfamiliar eyes. Common daily diners, common walks in the Guild's gardens on Free Days, even a shared bedroom to tame long languages of servants. Sometimes he'd also visited the clinic in the slums, unknowingly driving her crew in the state of excitement.

'Off you go.' Vinara waved her hand toward the door. 'You should not let him wait. But if the weakness does not pass, come to me.

'I promise, Lady Vinara' she said, slipping away from the room with a great relief.

Wandering through the Guild gardens, she chose the shortest path leading to the residence. Marriage dinner, Sonea snorted with disdain, directing her steps towards private dining room in High Lord's House. At the sight of Akkarin she felt tickling sensation in her stomach, and immediately afterwards she felt the anger that she led feeling to him to grow to such unimaginable extent. He stood near the shelf and stared at the still-closed bottle of wine.

'I am back.'

He turned when he heard it.

'You're late' he said, pushing a chair for her.

'Something stopped me in the Healers Quarters.'

She sat at her usual place and watched as Akkarin slowly circles the table and sits down opposite her. After a while Takan appeared with first courses. Akkarin waited until servant came out and then he spoke.

'What did you stop?

'Actually, only the Lady Vinara. She praised me for the work at the clinic.'

'Well, that nice of her.' On his lips appeared an cynical smile.

'So… do you think that she wouldn't have been approved of me, if I hadn't pretended wife of High Lord of the Guild?' she asked, staring at him impassively.

'Not what I meant. Vinara can see talented healers who share her enthusiasm. But do not tell me you haven't noticed that many of magicians from our big family submit you their problems with the hope that through you they will get directly to my ears.

Akkarin smile changed, giving him a slightly mischievous expression.

'Do you enjoy yourself?'

He shrugged, still smiling.

'I admit, a little. It's as if they thought that you have an impact on my decisions.'

'And do I not have?' She asked a little bit insolently.

He narrowed his eyes.

'Only if I let it.'

He handed her a plate of meats.

'Eat before everything went cold.'

For a long while they were eating in silence, although in the case of food Sonea rather limited herself to digging dish on a plate. She attained almost the master skills in separating the yellow grains of barley from these smaller, oblong with a brown color.

'You eat little recently' Akkarin noticed.

'I'm not hungry' she snapped.

'What's the matter, Sonea?'

'What?

She lifted her head and noted that he laid down cutlery. He stared at her with interest in black, intense eyes, resting his chin on joined hands.

'I killed the last spy three months ago. Since then no one appeared. From what I've heard, your hospital is becoming more and more popular among the poor, and most recently you've gained two new and willing to voluntary work healers. I see no reason to worry, but still something is bothering you, so I am listening, Sonea, what's going on?

'I talked to the Lady Vinara.'

'And what so very disturbing resulted from this conversation?'

Thinking that she prefers to have this conversation over with, Sonea gathered up the courage and bore hard eyes into him.

'She suspected that I was pregnant.'

She saw that he froze, and for the first time she remarked on his face uncertainty and the question painted in the look.

'You know very well that I'm not. How could I be?' she said, a little annoyed, because she had an impression that his thoughts ran too far.

He cleared his throat.

'It is normal she wonders about it. Undoubtedly she is not the only one' he said, and the corner of his mouth twitched in a half-smile.

Sonea sighed.

'Yes, I know. It's just…'

'Just?'

'Let everyone wonder alone. Somehow they do not ask you when will we have a baby.'

He laughed.

'Just because it's not proper for them.'

'Possible, but I meet up with these type of questions more often.'

'You are very young, Sonea. It is common to not thinking about children at this age. Such an explanation should suffice them.'

'For now, but sooner or later...' She shook her head. 'Besides, I want to have children one day.'

'I know' he muttered.

But you didn't know that with you, she thought. She noted that Akkarin became serious. He grabbed a glass of water and drank it all at once, then he rose from the chair.

'When we both agreed to take a part in this play you knew that there will grow some problems in time. I assumed that you would hold out a little longer than six months. I thought I had more time to come up with some sufficient replacement plan.'

Akkarin approached table, which stood against the wall and opened a bottle of wine.

'It is obvious that there are various speculations about us. We are quite spectacular couple. Did you expect that it will be otherwise?'

She pursued her lips into a thin line, not to say what she really looked forward to when she still had thought that this whole marriage is a good idea. She could not tell him that she was expecting to get from him more, a lot more.

'Dessert, Master.' Takan lifted the tray, proudly presenting his work, and Sonea only now noticed that he had returned to the room.

'Just put it.' Akkarin waved a hand and turned again to the table with wine.

Sonea watched as he poured wine into two glasses. The servant picked up her plate and Sonea perked up, suddenly aware that Takan says something to her.

'Does not like it, Lady Sonea?

'Not now, Takan' Akkarin said.

If the servant became unhappy he did not turn a hair. He bowed and hurried out of the dining room. Before Akkarin sat in his place, he had put a glass with wine before her.

'When you find it necessary, I will free you from the oath. And you will release me.'

Her stomach clenched in a knot in protest against such solution.

'I have no reason to leave and I am not withdrawing from our agreement. I just want to solve this problem somehow and do it before next one will appear.'

Akkarin sighed heavily.

'If you want to, I can whisper to the right ear, we don't want to have children. Rumor will go forth to the Guild and stifle any speculation in the bud.'

It did not solve the issue, but at the moment she didn't have the courage to tell him where real problem laid. Akkarin poured himself another glass of wine, sat down at a table and almost immediately drank half of it.

'I thought you still have a meeting today.'

'I have' he said, frowning.

'Thus, you drink too much.'

Those stuck in it its harsh, uncompromising look, which meant that others before him huddled in fear, and which has no effect on her anymore.

'Now you sound like a wife.'

He put the glass aside.

'You see, I've proved that those magicians weren't wrong, I have influence on you.'

'Only if I let you' he repeated. A slight annoyance echoed in his voice.

Sonea smiled winningly and reached for the dessert. It really looked appetizing.


	2. Chapter 2: Akkarin

**Chapter 2: Akkarin**

Akkarin had hesitated before the doorstep of the bedroom. He put the idea of marriage to Sonea's mind with premeditation, in a carefully thought-out way, so as she consider it her own. But now it seemed excellent no more. Another night of tortures, he thought sarcastically, before he pushed the door inward.

Bed was drowning in the shadow, because the ball of light above his head, gave just enough light to be able to find a way to the chair, on which hung his sleeping underwear. Probably Sonea was sleeping in the middle again, so he will have to move her, but then she will wake up and once more the awkward situation will come out of this. Or he will let her rest as she fell asleep, he will lay down next to her and not be able to sleep, feeling the warmth of her small body even through quilt. He was perfectly trained to hide his feelings, to love and to conceal, to lust and cannot quench his longing. He would survive this night like every previous one.

As he reached the chair beside the bed, he let the sphere of light disappeared and hastily took off his clothes, then he groped his pants in the dark. He was fairly naked, when the brightness blinded him for a moment. He covered himself with what was already is his hand and looked at Sonea, a bit annoyed.

'Sorry' she said, blinking.

Although her eyes filled with pure innocence, from the corners of her mouth that curved into poorly masked smile he deduced that she was not very sorry.

He cooled down his features.

'I thought you was already asleep.'

'I slept but was awakened by some noise' she said with a truly sleepy voice, avoiding looking at him.

She sat up in bed, letting the quilt fell to her waist and reveal a white, lace woven nightgown on the ribbon straps. She seemed unparalleled in his bed. His beautiful wife.

He wondered if Sonea knew that her shirt shined through a little. Under tiny fabric he could see the outline of full breast, which contrasted with her petite body. No wonder that more and more lately he had dreams, after which he woke up sizzling and restless. He pressed cloth to the loin harder, feeling the blood pulsing in his crotch.

'I do not really know how it happens, but I always end up in the middle.' The corners of her mouth twitched in a brief smile. He very well knew how they taste. Dangerously sweet.

She lifted up on her arms and moved to her side of the bed, while unconsciously showing an outline of the hip and buttocks clothed only in a transparent fabric. He wanted to moan of anguish.

'Turn around and without looking' he said, suddenly painfully aware of his nakedness.

She smiled broadly, perhaps recognizing the words she used when he had been going to rest first in the evening, however, she turned obediently.

Suddenly he remembered something.

'Lady Vinara confided to me that you did not let her examine you. Why?'

'Because I'm all okay.'

He noticed that she'd lost a good mood by the way she tensed.

'When talking to me she was convinced otherwise.'

'She was wrong.'

Why do he always had to pull her tongue? On the other hand, it was her stubbornness and steadfastness that always charmed him. That and ever-smoldering enthusiasm in the dark, large eyes.

'In this connection, what harm would you do to derive her from this mistake?'

Sonea looked at him angrily and he regretted that he began talking before he could get changed in the nightclothes. In his assessment, it was not the most comfortable situation to stand before her nearly naked.

'I cannot allow anyone to examine me.'

'If you are worried that healers will discover the secret of black magic, you should already know that you can protect all the thoughts and feelings against any intruder, just as you do when you walk into someone's mind' he explained, a little displeased that she forgot about such simple thing.

'This I know' she said in a very disrespectful tone.

'So why?'

'Because she would have been probably surprised to discover that I am still a virgin.'

He was not prepared for it. The meaning of her words hit him like a fire missile. If his blood run too quickly before, now was raging uncontrollably in his veins. He promised someone that he won't touch her, he even confirmed this by giving magician's word, mentally without emotional protection, which prior required of him reconciling with the fact that he will never have her. But now everything in him cried to make her his. He wanted to pounce on her, to touch her and kiss her in spite of protests, but instead he drew healing power to stifle violent reactions of his body if only a little.

Sonea's cheeks were burning, but she lifted her chin as always when she tried to be brave. She stared at him angrily, as if it was his fault, but his throat was too dry to answer, although nothing to say occurred in his mind.

'Women do have needs too, so maybe I should look for a lover who would deprive me of this burden. Only if there came out something more, I'm afraid that as my husband you will have to raise not your child.'

Her words cooled him rapidly. He clenched his teeth with rage. He could not even bear thinking about Sonea in the bed of another man.

'Worse, if someone finds out...' she went on. 'I'm afraid that the myth of our great love will collapse.'

'You will not have a lover. I do not want to hear any more about such ideas' he said, not hiding his anger. 'You are not going be unfaithful to me as I won't be unfaithful to you. When I found out a solution, we will cancel the marriage. And there are other solutions for THAT.

'Really? What?' she asked doubtfully.

He looked at her, breathing fast and thinking about the answer. Fortunately, Takan's entering saved him from the explanations. The servant slipped into the room shortly after he knocked and froze immediately behind the doorstep confused by the unusual sight.

'Master, they want to see you' he said, throwing wide open gaze in Sonea's direction.

'Eyes on me' Akkarin growled threateningly, with used to be obeyed voice.

Old friend immediately retreated back behind the door, but still remained within reach of vision. Akkarin allowed Takan's mentality to took comprehensible shape in his mind.

_~ I'm sorry, sorry, sorry... _

Servant's panicked thoughts flooded him. There was more in emotions that were hidden for thoughts: surprise, confusion, shame. His mind was like a panicked animal, but in a while, somewhere behind the shock, curiosity began to raise. Curiosity and perhaps a bit of excitement. Takan was starting to believe that he hindered him.

_~ I was dressing up _– he explained to his own astonish._ ~ Why didn't you just call for me?_

_~ I was, but you didn't answer. I thought you were already asleep._

Once again the fresh memories of Akkarin frozen in amazement beside the bed, clutching a piece of cloth to the loin with both hands and Sonea in panic wrapping herself with a blanket up to her neck, flashed through the Takan's mind. With increasing annoyance Akkarin found that he looked really foolishly, naked, covering with the trousers that almost nothing concealed. He allowed some of his irritation to disturb Takan's thoughts, which he regretted instantly, because next attack of panic sparked in his mind. Although Takan really tried not to think about it, he was asking himself the questions: how his master managed to reach before Takan entered, will Akkarin be angry at him, did something happen eventually in the nuptial bed, or he spoiled everything with his intrusion? Was it only his mind or he just saw that Sonea was also naked under the quill?

_~ Your imagination goes too far_. - Akkarin made his mental voice saturated with dissatisfaction and again he felt his embarrassment.

_~ All right, enough of this. I have not done, nor I intended to do anything like that, so you didn't disturb me in anything_ – he sent and immediately pushed awareness of his mind into the background, focusing on the surroundings again. But before he cut him off completely, he sensed his disappointment yet.

Akkarin glanced at Sonea and saw that she was watching him. She smiled mysteriously and turned her back on him. He shook his head. Until recently she had been angry with him, but if it was not for her easy way of being, this sham marriage would have no raison d'etre.

'If I am supposed to go somewhere, tell to prepare me a carriage' he called to Takan, which was waiting behind the door.

'Master, Lord Balkan…'

'There will be no need.' He heard a new voice from the corridor. Sonea with a groan of frustration hanged the quilt over her head. 'This is an Guild's internal matter.'

Balkan's figure appeared in the doorway. Slight jerk of his eyebrows was the only sign of warrior's astound.

'Get out' Akkarin growled angrily. Actually he was quite mad for this impertinent entrance to his private bedroom.

However, warning was not necessary, because the warrior had already assessed the situation, he realized his mistake and retreated out of sight.

'Even in my own bedroom I cannot find a bit of peace' Akkarin muttered to himself.

'I'm sorry that I have to pull you out of bed, High Lord, but I'm afraid that tomorrow we can have a little scandal at the Guild. Administrator Lorlen and Lady Vinara are waiting in the Healer's House' Balkan said from somewhere in the corridor.

'Ah, well... Could not this thing, whatever it is, wait until tomorrow?' Akkarin asked, but he did not wait for a reply. He slammed the door with magic, separating himself from uninvited guests, and began to pull new layers of his gloomy robes on.

Just in case he allowed himself to look into Lorlen's mind. Friend was worrying, as usual, this time was worrying for a novice, who was lying on one of the hospital beds. A young warrior with an air of culprits was holding her hand, and Lady Vinara was leaning over patient and explaining something in a hushed voice.

Following Lorlen's thoughts, he quickly became familiar with the situation. She was pregnant, they both had been hiding it for too long, fearing of reaction of the Guild, until tonight when something went wrong, she fainted and he had to seek for healer's help immediately.

_It's all I need now, to must punish the magician for having an affair with a novice. They will accuse me of hypocrisy!_

_~ Could it not be held without me?_ – he sent.

Lorlen felt surprise that appeared whenever he spoke to him all of a sudden.

_~ Balkan insisted. I told him that you will be not satisfied that he draws you out in a such trivial matter. But maybe better if you come._

Lorlen felt compassion for the young warrior. Balkan treated him too harshly, but simply he associated high hopes with the boy.

_~ Lord Destino is young. Actually, he is still a kid. The girl is also very young, and scared. It seems to me that they didn't plan the child_.

_~ Of course not_ - Akkarin commented, amused with Lorlen's astonishment of the discovery that he just made.

_~ After they had became frightened by Balkan's fury, they asked for your presence._

_~ I guess why_ – he answered with sarcasm. _~ I will be soon._

He raked hair with his hands and walked towards the door. Sonea looked a bit anxious, so he returned from beyond the threshold.

'It's not important' he explained. 'I'll be back soon.'

'As you want. I'm going to sleep, so I won't notice your absence in the bed, dear husband' she said loudly and sarcastically.

That should have got him angry, but he felt a sick satisfaction from the fact that she called him a husband, even though she did it with a sneer. He answered her with equal sarcastic smile and walked out, closing the door behind him. He immediately headed for the stairs, and Balkan followed him.

'Marital quarrel, heh?' The magician asked nonchalantly when they found themselves outside the building and directed their steps to the Healer's Quarters.

This alarmed Akkarin. He wondered how much he could hear from his earlier conversation with Sonea. He did not want to spoil anything accidentally. Too much daily effort this hoax required.

'It happens' he answered carelessly to make it clear that his private life is not a topic for discussion.

_~ Takan?_ – he said in servant's mind just to warn him about his presence.

_~ Yes, Master?_

_~ Is it possible that Balkan heard my quarrel with Sonea?_

_~ No. I'm sure he didn't. I have not heard anything, and I came to the floor long time before him._

Akkarin instantly relaxed and even cold winter air became pleasant.

_~ Indeed, he could not hear anything except her goodbye comment._

'Tell me about our problem, Lord Balkan' he ordered.

He did not have to listen to him, he knew already everything. It was enough to nod with a grim face every now and then.

Women do have needs too, she said it with reproach, but might have she blame him? She wanted a man in her bed, not spurious husband, but a lover.

_Was it an consent, any clue? She wish for him? But there are many younger men, probably many more handsome. No, most likely it's not that. She is so young and just reflecting on the possession of a lover, and possibly she even has someone chosen._

He felt the impact of anger once more. He will not allow on that, selfishly and deliberately, not even for Kyralia good, just for himself. He drove away these emotions quickly and forced himself to think more rationally. It was possible that Sonea did not even speak the truth. He had the impression that she was just testing his self-control recently and it came out pretty easy for her to push him to the boundaries of patience.


	3. Chapter 3: Sonea

**Chapter 3: Sonea**

Sonea stopped in front of the door and for the last time she glanced skeptically at Akkarin. She had never profited from appearing with him at the Night Room. However, exchanging a few words with Rothen might be worth suffering one more time. She will endure stinging comments and curious stares.

'We should show together from time to time' he said quietly to only her hear him.

He put his hand at the base of her back and pushed gently, encouraging her to step over the doorstep.

As she supposed the meeting room was filled with magicians to the brim. The sound of overlapping conversations carried under the ceiling, giving the impression of turmoil inside. She directed steps toward the place, which Akkarin took a liking to. Going ahead of him, she could hear as he responds to some greetings from magicians. Two of the chairs that stood in a semicircle were already occupied by Lorlen and a woman in green robes. Sonea grimaced, recognizing Lady Vinara.

'I see that you seem better now' she said to Sonea.

'Yes, thank you' Sonea responded politely, although in her spirit she had an regret to the healer that today she insisted on examining her again.

With a courteous gesture Akkarin showed Sonea the place at Administrator side. This was the same chair, which he put for her, when he brought her here for the first time after their wedding ceremony. He took the place beside her himself and after the usual exchange of pleasantries there began an very non-binding conversation. Sonea sat silently, listening to the discussion without interest and looking at the hall in search of Rothen.

Slowly the circle of people around them was getting more compact, and finally she was forced to focus on interlocutors.

'High Lord, we all wonder why didn't you punish Warrior for causing a scandal' Lord Sarrin said cautiously.

This is the case, which pulled Akkarin out of their bedroom yesterday's night, Sonea remembered, the scandal of which the whole Guild gossiped today. Even in her hospital and then in the Healers House she had to recall some of healers to proper behavior. After all, even she looked in once on the poor, frightened girl.

'This matter is closed' Balkan growled.

'I think it's worth clarifying' Akkarin noticed.

Superior of the Warriors fell silent, nodding his head slightly, and the other magicians started listening intently.

Sonea was still impressed by the respect magicians had showed to Akkarin. Of course she knew about this before, but only now she was able to look more closely at his interaction with people. On his side surprised her the polite distance with which he treated even the Higher Magicians. On this other side, there was often reserve and sometimes concealed fear under shown respect.

'They are very young and did not hurt anyone but themselves. They had the bad luck that something more came out of this. If it not for the child, we probably have not found out about this politically incorrect relationship for a long time' said Akkarin. 'And as for the penalty, it seems to m_e_ that the whole Guild punished them cruelly enough today.'

Sonea smiled to herself. Akkarin gave just moderate explanation and didn't miss the opportunity to scold magicians for unfriendly behavior to the novice and young warrior.

'It seems that even the magicians can screw up in this matter' laughed one of the younger alchemists.

'Nevertheless, allowing them to be bound, when a girl have not yet completed the novitiate, I consider to be inappropriate' said Sarrin.

'Such situations are not so uncommon in the Guild, as all you think. You should remember that from the days of your youth, Lord Sarrin' Akkarin replied.

Sarrin blushed and fell silent. And the rest of the magicians began to peer on each other. Sonea felt curiosity what exactly Alchemist had had on his conscience and recorded in the memory to ask Akkarin about it later.

'Moreover, they could get involved before Lord Destino graduated from the University' Lorlen interjected. 'As far as I can remember, only a year has passed since the young man won the title of the magician.'

'Yes, I took into account such explanation' Akkarin reacted. 'If Lord Destino had been older, I would have been forced to draw out the consequences.'

Sonea had the impression that everyone stare at her now. They all wondered whether their High Lord hadn't consummated his marriage before its conclusion and they would be very surprised if they knew that their High Lord had not consummated it at all.

'At least involves them the feeling' said one of the younger healers. 'Because not everyone is lucky enough to get married out of love.'

With the corner of her eye Sonea noticed that typical half-smile flashed through Akkarin's face. Unfortunately, in my case this is one-sided love, she thought.

'Well, love together with youth has its own rules' added Lord Balkan.

'Indeed' Sonea heard Akkarin's voice.

He was looking at her. Everyone else probably were also looking at her. If she had previously managed to stop blushing, now certainly her cheeks glowed red. Bastard, she thought, and by this one, single moment she regretted that she hadn't carried bloody ring with her, because she really wanted him to hear what she thought of his traitorous behavior. The hell with good manners, she decided.

'You're a bastard' she whispered in his ear, though it was rude in the company.

She rose, but Akkarin grabbed her wrist. His eyes glittered with amusement. After the manner his mouth clenched, she realized that he refrain from laughter.

_~ I don't want to be drawn into such talks again_ – she sent.

_~ You should know that it works in our favor._

_~ But only you are still laughing at it._

Gently, so as not to make scenes, she slipped a hand from his grasp.

'I'm going to find Rothen' she said aloud.

Akkarin nodded.

Her newly recovered possibility of communicating with Rothen was her only joy when she came into the hall of magicians' meetings. When she asked Akkarin about this, he sighed and said only to remain cautious.

The former mentor sat at the diminutive table in the other corner of the room. He was alone, his gaze focused on the joined hands. He lifted his head and beamed at the sight of her as she joined him.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

'I'm listening' he said quietly. 'Sometimes you can learn very interesting things. Try the same.'

She laughed, but pricked her ears up. At first she had not caught anything interesting, but later she began to notice things that applied to her to a greater extent. To her and Akkarin.

'High Lord has recently became soft as a doughnut.'

'This is what a young wife in the bed does of a man.'

'Do you think he slept with her when she was still his novice?'

'He had every conditions to.'

The men laughed at a joke.

'I think, yes. Although you can never read anything from his demeanor, then if you had watched Sonea closely today, you might have noticed that she blushed when someone insinuated something like that.'

'I know, At first I actually thought that they were getting married because of the kid, but this one is still not seen nor heard.'

Sonea listened for a few next minutes, until she finally acknowledged that she had definitely enough.

'Sometimes I'd rather not listen to your advice' she spoke to Rothen.

'Yes, well… Sometimes people have funny remarks' he responded with a sigh.

'Funny? It depends for whom' she muttered annoyed. She neared to the older magician and lowered her voice. 'They even wonder if Akkarin slept with me when I was a novice.'

Rothen stared at her, knocked by her honesty.

'I do not know how you endure it' he said with compassion.

'I got used to it.' She shrugged.

'On the other hand I do not blame them at all. Fortunately, I don't have to wonder about it.'

'Rothen!' she hissed, because it seemed to her that the magician barely refrain from laughing.

He shook his head.

'Sorry, it's just, ah…' he sighed. 'It seems to me that this one time Akkarin was mistaken in the assessment of his brilliant idea. He hasn't foreseen some things.'

'What kind of things?' she asked with slight concern.

'Some people wonder about your offspring, or rather its lack.'

'Oh...' She smiled, reassured. 'I know and already talked about this with Akkarin.'

'Did you?' He was surprised.

'Yes. He intends to start a rumor that we do not want to have children' she said almost inaudibly.

Rothen nodded.

'That's good. For a moment I feared something far worse. Something against which I would have to protest.'

She blushed and he glanced at her worriedly.

'I hope he didn't force you to do anything.'

He always asked about it, so Sonea's embarrassment immediately turned into amusement.

'Of course not.'

Rothen shook his head and lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper.

'Sonea, something must be done there. I cannot watch how he wastes your life. You should have a real husband and children.'

She felt sorry that she couldn't tell the truth. About this I should also talk to Akkarin, she acknowledged. She couldn't live her whole life in a lie.

'Don't worry, Rothen. It's well enough as it is, for now. I have everything I dreamed about. The hospital in slums and people to help. Everything will eventually solve itself. And Akkarin is not so bad. He is actually kind to me.'

Rothen's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'I also observed that. He is a great actor or he is up to something. The others still prattle about his intense love for you, unaware of terrifying truth.'

'Really?' she asked, perhaps sounding too overjoyed. 'Yes, he is a great actor' she added with a heavy heart.

'And I have to wonder every night if he didn't murder you in bed yet.'

'Rothen!' she hissed warningly through her teeth.

Sonea followed his gaze and saw that he is looking askance at Akkarin, who had already left his usual place. That meant he already tends to go out and actually when he had finished a conversation with Lady Vinara, he walked towards the door. Sonea wanted to follow him, but decided to spend a little bit more time with Rothen. Maybe she will be able to bring him on more pleasant subjects.

'How are things with Dorrien?' she asked.


	4. Chapter 4: Akkarin

**Chapter 4: Akkarin**

He escaped from the burst of fire of magicians' questions with a huge relief, but still he didn't want to go back to the residence.

_You're a bastard._

He smiled, bringing Sonea's words to mind. He knew what angered her, however, she didn't realize that he did not do this intentionally.

She must have been really displeased with him and probably she will point it out to him when he return to home, and that's why he should not hurry today. He was aware of rumors that circulated around them, but contrary to Sonea's beliefs, he wasn't amused with the thoughts that he could read on facial expressions of the magicians, and which appeared constantly in their minds from the time of his wedding. He wanted to much to all these assumptions may be true.

He looked into Lorlen's mind to check where he had gone. He wanted to talk to him since the Night Room, but was stopped by Vinara and Lorlen took his leave meanwhile. The Administrator was not far, still in the hallway in front of him.

_~ Wait_ – he sent.

Akkarin felt his anxiety, but the magician pushed it away quickly. Through Lorlen's eyes he saw that an old friend turned around and after a while his own shape emerged from a corner. I look tired and as grim as my black robes, he thought before he retreated from his mind.

'Let's go to you' he suggested. 'Probably there are some issues still worth discussing.'

Lorlen looked at him searchingly.

'It seems to me that my company is not what you are looking for, you just do not want to go back to the residence' he noted.

Akkarin felt bitter amusement. Friend still knew him well, too well.

'I suppose you have a wine' he replied.

'What about Sonea?'

Akkarin raised his eyebrow slightly.

' She stayed with Rothen' he informed.

'I wonder what made you change the decision. Are you not afraid that they will plot behind your back?'

'No' he said shortly. 'You forgot, my friend, that I have Sonea close, still on the eye, and I know when she's lying.'

_Sometimes too close and yet too far._

'Do you have a wine?' he decided to raise the issue again, because he did not receive an answer.

He wanted to get drunk today. Neatly, so as to suppress feelings that harassed him, if only a little.

Lorlen nodded and walked toward his quarters.

'Sonea seems to be quite happy with how you ordered her life' Lorlen spotted, his eyes studying him with awareness. 'With this hospital in the slums you've tugged at her heartstrings.'

Akkarin wanted a closer look at his feelings, but restrained himself.

'She gives me a hard time recently' he confessed, smiling to himself.

Lorlen's eyebrows twitched in astonishment.

'What do you mean?'

'She tries how much she can afford'

He regretted that he could not afford to have a frank conversation with a friend, but this was the closest to the truth that he could reveal.

'So how much?' Lorlen went in.

'Too much' Akkarin replied grimly.

'Marriage suits you' he commented with obvious mockery in his voice.

Akkarin pressed his lips in a thin line in disapproval. Old friend even didn't expect how much effort it required every day.


	5. Chapter 5: Sonea

**Chapter 5: Sonea**

Sonea leaned her back on the bed's overhead, adjusted pillow supporting her back and pulled a sip of wine, all still trying to focus on the book she held in her lap. Concentration was coming to her more and more harder, as more and more wine she was consuming.

I absorb Akkarin's habits, she thought with a smile, looking at the deep red, almost black shade of the glass content. _It's a pity that only these bad ones. I could better profit by his ability to control emotions than by a passion for wine._

Her violent reaction in the magicians' meeting room surely didn't go unnoticed. Sonea was still mad at him and that was why she waited. And he still didn't come. Today, he avoided her the whole day, not even showed up for a dinner. Then, as if nothing had happened, he took her to the Night Room, and then he made her angry again, supporting stupid magicians' insinuations with his behavior.

She was about to give up, when she heard footsteps in the hallway. Sonea smoothed out the creases in her nightshirt, hastily put down the book and sat comfortably.

Akkarin looked surprised that Sonea was not yet asleep. He glanced at the bottle of wine on the table, and then glanced back at her suspiciously. She smiled, pulling another sip of wine.

'Where were you?' she asked carelessly.

'Lorlen invited me. We had many issues to discuss.'

'Surly' she muttered unconvinced.

He raised his arm and after a moment peace of his sleeping clothes flied across the room, landing softly in his hand. Akkarin took a step, then two toward the exit.

'Do not go. I will turn away and will not peek.'

She did as she said.

'Yesterday I've already seen enough' she added mockingly, staring at the blank wall above the bed's overhead.

He muttered something under his breath, but she did not hear the words. After a moment the rustle of falling robe told her that Akkarin began to dress.

'You have shamed me today. Again' she reproached.

'Forgive me' he said in a tone that sounded he didn't care.

She stirred wine in the glass, drank it to the end and then put it down on the little table beside the bed, while accidentally dropping the book. She leaned out of bed, lifted tome and put it into place. She decided she drank too much, when it became clear that even a slight bend made her a little dizzy.

'Lady Vinara insisted again on testing me. I saw that you talked with her.'

'Yes.'

She heard that he approached the edge of the bed, so she allowed herself to look at him. He wasn't still wearing a shirt, but everything else was covered.

'Did you tell her?' she asked and began to roll up the bedspread on her knees to prepare a bed for sleeping.

Akkarin didn't answer and when she glanced at him, he was completely motionless, his shirt still in the hands and had a strange expression on his face.

'So?'

He was not too talkative today, but the wine in her blood done its job and she had no intention to absolve him.

'Tell what?'

'That we don't want to have children and she should leave me alone' Sonea explained patiently, struggling with growing frustration.

'I had no opportunity.'

She couldn't stop a groan, full of irritation and anger.

'I'm sure you had the opportunity, but of course you leave it to me, because you enjoy this whole ridiculous marriage, the all silly speculations and my embarrassment when they are wondering what are we doing in the bedroom. Just have mercy on me, fulfill your husband duty and let the problem of head' she blurted out before she could hold her tongue.

Akkarin was silent, staring at her in bewilderment, the jaw clenched so tightly that she had an impression that he will break his teeth. And then she saw the wrath on his face and she knew that this time she exaggerated.

He dropped his shirt on the floor with rage and in one swift motion he found himself next to her. She screamed surprised when he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled down on the bed. The nightshirt slid down to her waist, exposing bare hips, but he paid no heed to it. He pinned her legs and pressed her wrists to the bed on either side of her body, leaning over her. Not expecting this, she lost control of the magic. The bedroom turned dark. Not for long because the sphere of light appeared over Akkarin, hiding his features in the shade.

'This time you've crossed the line, Sonea' he said very quietly and very intimidating.

Sonea felt his hot breath on her face. He was drunk.

'Our marriage has never amused me, but it seems that you enjoy testing my self-control. If I did not know you, I would consider that you are doing this maliciously. This…' He let go of her left wrist and pulled the fabric of her nightgown coiled in her waist. 'And everything else.'

His hand tightened on her waist, forcing her to lie still. He moved apart her legs and pressed his loins that were sheltered only by thin cloth of his pants to her hips. Her eyes widened when his tough manhood rubbed against her thigh.

'I will fulfill my husband duty eagerly. But I fear I will not stop on this only time.'

He moved his hips again, putting Sonea in tremor.

'Want more evidence?'

He shifted his weight on the left elbow then with the other hand he reached for his pants belt, pulling them down with a quick movement. She shrieked when he pulled her hand between their bodies. He was hard, astoundingly hot and throbbing under her fingers. Startled she withdrew her hand. She didn't know what he expected from her.

Akkarin lowered his face to hers, looking at her at close range. She knew that her cheeks are burning as intense as was her whole body.

'I thought so.' He laughed grimly. 'Now you're not so brave. Nor talkative.'

He embarrassed her and thus his desire made she wanted more of him, even if she was to suffer humiliation. Breathing hastily, she spread out legs wider and his bare hardness brushed against the most intimate part of her body. She sighed softly with delight and clenched her hands tightly on his shoulders.

With a groan of protest Akkarin fell on her and nestled his face in her hair, right near the ear. His hot breath almost burned her skin, and the one-day stubble scratched her cheek. She must have closed her eyes for a moment, because when she opened it there was just as dark as before. Akkarin's light sphere extinguished and his heart was beating madly.

They stayed like that for a while, but the growing need in her made her hips pushed up, unable to bear any more painful tension that have been building between her legs. He hissed through his teeth, but moved away a little, releasing frustration and disappointment in her. She lifted her legs and slipped off his pants to his knees with feet.

'Sonea' he said in a husky voice, immobilizing her hips with his hand.

She felt the throbbing by her entry and for a moment she thought she would go mad from sensation.

'Do it' she whispered.

He did not move, only his wet mouth clung to her neck and began kissing her slowly, causing new shocks in her core. She hugged his neck with one hand and began to run her fingers over his back. She could sense the tense muscles under his warm skin.

'You know that I want' he said in a hoarse voice, full of torment, and so different from his usual sound.

She felt a gust of thrilling excitement. He was hers, if not today then tomorrow, but he was hers. The sooner the better.

'So do it.'

She pushed hips up, but Akkarin stopped her again, clenching his hand tighter on her thigh. She moaned full of disappointment, when her efforts yielded nothing. He was shaking. If he wanted to, why did he restrain?

'You are drunk' he said.

Sonea wanted to laugh hysterically.

'That's you who's drunk, but I don't care.'

She run her palm over his ribs and down to his firm buttocks. Akkarin trembled under her fingers. His hand moved up from her thigh, delving into the shirt. He brushed the outline of her left breast with his fingers, tormenting with the delicacy of touch. It was almost too much.

'Yes, we're both drunk' he whispered, squeezing her nipple between his fingers.

She moaned. She didn't believe that anyone has ever been more ready for the first time. Burning sensation between her legs was unbearable. She thought that if he just doesn't do this, her senses will go mad. Akkarin tortured her with his lips that slowly followed along the line of her jaw, with his hand caressing her breast then again clamping on her groin and buttock just to halt her writhing under him body. Finally, she clenched fists in his hair, groping to find his mouth. He tasted of wine and passion.

He kissed her with eagerness, which seemed to be not controlled. She bit his lower lip not fully aware of what she is doing when he moved his loins. His stiff manhood was stroking her between legs, every moment causing a new wave of desire. She tore off her mouth, feeling a little dizzy.

'Do it' she said pleading, her voice falter.

He did with a roar of triumph from the depths of his throat.


	6. Chapter 6: Akkarin

**Chapter 6: Akkarin**

He opened his eyes fully aware. One thought in his mind oppressed all the other.

_Sonea._

The bed beside him was empty. He looked around the room with growing alarm. She was nowhere in sight. He sat up, shifting his legs over the edge of the bed, then he leaned his elbows on the thighs and grabbed head in hands, feeling the dull pain. He thought he didn't drink too much.

She muttered in discontent, sending a beam of healing power. The magician should not drink so much. In general, no man with not entirely his woman in bed should drink. He could have foreseen that this is how it will finally over. At least from his side.

His took a glance on the table beside the bed and saw a pitcher filled with water. Reaching for glass, he engraved in his mind to thank Takan for it. The water extinguished at least one need. He threw himself back into bed, wondering what next.

Already he was going to go out to search for her, when he heard footsteps in the corridor. He turned quickly to his side to the position in which, as he supposed, he woke up, threw on the quilt and shut his eyes, trying to breathe calmly. He still needed a few moments to organize thoughts. A moment later he wanted to laugh at himself. He was behaving like a frightened hobbledehoy.

He heard when she entered the room. She moved quietly, as if she didn't want to wake him up. First there was a rustle of flinging off clothes, then bed sagged a little, when she got in. Sonea slipped under the cover and gently lifted his arm, fitting in under it. She pushed nearer, pressing her back to his chest and tangling fingers on his hand. His manhood jumped when she rubbed buttocks against him.

Sonea froze under his arm, surprised at the discovery. There was no point in hiding his lust. Yesterday he told her that this only time would not last. It was supposed to scare her, it didn't. Nevertheless, he feared that he told the truth. Closeness of her naked body heated up him anew.

'You are not sleeping, are you?' she said uncertainly.

'No.'

He lifted a little to look at her. She had closed eyes and rosy cheeks. He smiled, amused a bit of himself, a bit of her embarrassment. She still didn't know what she started yesterday.

'Where were you?'

'I had to bathe. There was some blood' she replied confused.

So she wanted to talk about it. Should he apologize to her? She didn't seem harmed. Neither today nor yesterday all the more. He stiffened even more at the mere thought of her warm inner, delicacy of her body squirming under him and the passion which she kissed him with.

'How do you feel?' he asked with caution in his voice.

'Fine, actually very good' she answered, her lips curled in a slight smile.

She rolled up legs, bending knees and his hips followed her buttocks in protest, not wanting to lose sensation of this pleasantly irritant intimacy. She smiled broadly, still with her eyes closed. He leaned his head back on the pillow, embraced her tighter, putting his hand on her ribs just below breast. Her heart, though steadily, was beating fast in her chest.

'I suppose you know that _THIS_ didn't have to be done in this way? I think that healers have their own ways...' he hesitated, because he wasn't sure how to put it into words. '…to get rid of such barrier.'

'I know' she replied.

His breath quickened. He had to ask, but he could already guess what the answer will be like. Disappointing.

'So why...?'

'I wanted you to do it.'

'Why me?' he asked in a not quite his, filled with emotions voice.

'Because I love you' she whispered.

He froze, but his heart seemed to run like crazy. He had to know if she said true. He turned her on the back and leaned over her, looking in her eyes. They were filled with uncertainty, perhaps even hurt.

He put hand on her cheek and stroked her soft skin with his thumb.

'I love you too. For a long time. I've realized this on the night you killed Ichani woman.'

She opened her eyes wider and uttered a short sigh, as if in disbelief. He smiled, amused by her reaction.

'I know it was rather inappropriate on my part. You were still my novice.'

'Not what I thought' she said and a sly smile flashed through her face. 'We had lost a lot of time.'

Now it was his turn to be astonished.

'How much?'

'Much.' She smiled.

So she felt the same. And not only now, but much, much longer. He hugged her, taking possession of her mouth. Sonea sighed with contentment when he turned her on the back and pressed his body against hers.

Kissing her, he felt elated like never before, but one thought gave him no peace.

He broke away from her lips.

'I promised Rothen that I won't touch you in any way. I gave magician word. I broke it, again.' He winced.

'Do not think about it now' she murmured, pulling back his lips to hers.

She moved her hips under him, calling once more a wild rush of desire in him. He clenched his hand on her buttock, wanting again to make her his as soon as it possible. He refrained yet, imposing more control on himself, because he didn't want to have their intimate closeness ended as quickly as the previous night. His mouth went along the line of her jaw, resulting tremble in Sonea.

'If you want we can try for a baby' he whispered in her ear.

'We can try every day.'

Akkarin laughed at loud and honestly. She clung to him with hunger, he didn't expect.

'Oh' she sighed into his mouth. He looked at her questioningly. 'Only then we will have to explain it somehow to Rothen.'

He uttered a growl of annoyance.

'Do not think about it now' he muttered and pushed into her with one smooth movement.

'Akkarin' she sighed and pressed her lips to his.

**THE END**


End file.
